militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anchorage-class dock landing ship
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1967–1972 |In service range= |In commission range=1969–2003 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=5 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= Full |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=2 × geared steam turbines 2 × boilers, 600 psi 2 shafts, total |Ship speed= |Ship range= 14,800 nmi at |Ship boats= LCACs |Ship complement= 18 officers, 340 enlisted |Ship armament=2× 20 mm Phalanx CIWS 2× Mk-38 machine guns 4× .50 machine guns }} }} The Anchorage class dock landing ships were a series of five dock landing ships (LSD) constructed and commissioned by the United States Navy between 1965 and 1972. US Navy decommissioned all five of them by 2003. They are succeeded by ''Whidbey Island'' class LSDs and ''Harpers Ferry'' class LSDs. Design and development The Anchorage class of dock landing ships was built as a replacement for the remaining aging war-built LSDs of the ''Ashland'' and ''Casa Grande'' classes. Their principal intended role was to carry additional landing craft to supplement those carried by the Amphibious transport docks (LPD)s, which carried less landing craft in order to accommodate more troops and cargo.Polmar 1981, pp. 144, 146. The Anchorage class was slightly larger than the preceding ''Thomaston'' class, but were of generally similar design, with a large Well dock aft to accommodate landing craft, and a removable flight deck fitted above the well deck to allow the operation of helicopters, although no hangar was provided. The well dock was long and wide, and could accommodate three Landing Craft Utilitys or nine LCM-8 Landing Craft Mechanizeds.Polmar 1981, p. 146. The ship could carry 375 troops compared with the 345 carried by the ''Thomaston''s,Polmar 1981, pp. 145–146. while of vehicle parking space was provided.Baker 1998, p. 1046. The ships were propelled by two geared steam turbines driving two shafts and giving a total of . This gave a speed of , the standard speed of the postwar US Navy amphibious fleet.Polmar 1981, p. 125.Gardiner and Chumbley 1995, pp. 549–550. As built, the ships had a defensive armament of eight 3"/50 Mark 33 anti-aircraft guns in four twin mounts, while major sensors included SPS-10 surface search radar and SPS-40 air-search radar. Construction and service The name ship of the class, was ordered under the Fiscal year 1965 (FY65) shipbuilding program, with three more ( , and ) ordered under the FY66 program and the final ship of the class, , under the FY67 programme.Gardiner and Chumbley 1995, p. 619. They were laid down between 1967 and 1970 and entered service between 1969 and 1972. The fire-control directors for the 3 in guns were removed in the late 1970s, while the ships' gun armament was gradually reduced, with two mounts removed by 1990, and the remaining 3 inch guns removed by 1994.Baker 1998, p. 1046. Two 20mm Phalanx CIWS mounts to defend against anti-ship missiles and two 25 mm Bushmaster cannon to defend against surface targets were fitted to replace these weapons.Gardiner and Chumbley 1995, p. 620. Ship List References * * * * Anchorage class dock landing ship Category:Anchorage-class dock landing ships